Newborn
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Natsa was pregrant? What if the father was Sting? Other than the guild running out of food every six hours. But what if a certain blue haired girl wanted to know about the birds and the bees? Oneshot


It was round and huge. Like the winning bubble from a bubble blowing contest. Empty plates of food lay on the table while the girl feasted upon the yummy food. She licked her fingers once she was finished.

Max rolled his eyes and looked at Mira by the counter. She was ordering more food supplies to replace the ones eaten by the pink haired girl. "Order some more pickles. Within hours, those will be gone too."

Sting seated across from Natsa. He enjoyed a meal next to the pink haired, while she was eating to her heart's content. His eyes looked up and kindly smiled at the girl with cherry blossom hair; his Natsa-san.

"You got some ketchup on your chin," he noted. He reached over and whipped the red sauce from her skin; wiping in on a nearby clean napkin. She grinned at his contact and finished the meal in front of her.

"Thanks Sting." She leaned over and pecked his cheek. She grinned with a slight blush on her cheeks. Her hands moved to her lap as she shifted her position on the chair. Her chair squeaked, "You're the best!"

Those within the guild rolled their eyes at the couple. They were used to the two, ever since the two became a thing. The young man rarely left her side once she began this growing in her mid section.

"I think it's cute~!" Mirajane smiled at the young couple. They were already on their way of becoming a family with the Fire Mage being pregnant. All they needed to do was living together and getting married.

But it seemed like it would happen soon with her growing each day. "I wonder what the child will look like..." uttered Erza. She took another bite of her cake while she glanced over at the two as they kissed.

The pink haired was due within the next couple months. Natsa became a hot topic throughout the guild. Everyone wanted to feel her stomach; to feel the small child kick her insides just for their amusement.

A thought entered Mira's mind of the child's appearance. It was a little blonde girl with pink highlights. She had a goofy grin on her face that matched Natsa's. Mira grinned; it would be a cutie with those two.

She couldn't wait to see the future in stored for those two. They certainly deserved it from all their actions. Not only did Natsa save the world twice, but she helped everyone who was involved in it.

Even Sting helped to save the world in the fight against the Dragons. A little girl stared at the couple from far away. She crossed her fingers as she tried to keep herself from glancing at Natsa and her belly.

As if she wanted to said something. Her cheeks were flustered. She even jumped when Cana appeared behind her. The older girl sat her barrel down and patted the girl's shoulder, "What's wrong, Wendy?"

"Uh. N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" she shrugged it away. It would be too embarrassing to ask; even if she spoke of it. She bite her lips and looked away from Cana; hoping to dodge her questions about this.

Cana chuckled at the small girl's actions. She grabbed Wendy's shoulder and pushed her closer to the Pinky. Once they were near the two, she halted, "Natsa, stop piggy out. Wendy has something to say."

Natsa wiped the crumbs from her face and turned to Wendy; the girl was shaking in her shoes. Natsa giggled, "If you want to touch it, go ahead."

Cana sat down next to Natsa and gulped her barrel of sake. She was already here, so there's no point of leaving; she still wanted to see what Wendy wanted in the first place.

Wendy shook her head at the request. She stared at the ground through her squinted eyes. Her face turned bright red. She took a deep breath and finally asked. "Natsa...where do babies come from...?"

"Well...the male puts his pen-" Natsa started explaining to the small girl. Sting spitted out his food and coughed. Cana dropped her sake onto the ground. Lucy raced over there and smacked her on her head.

"You're not supposed to tell her that!" She frowned and turned around to Wendy; who was listening to each word. Her lips twitched. This was harder than she thought. How could she lie to such a face like that?

"You see...Once a mommy and a daddy loves each othe-" Lucy started her childish version of story for her. The version her parents, not her dad, told her when she was a young girl; before her mother died.

She was interrupted by the pink haired. "We were raised by a dragon," corrected Natsa. The pinky tapped on the table as if to annoy Lucy. The blonde only nodded and bite her lips from cursing at her.

Lucy glared and went back to explaining. "So the daddy dragon and the mommy dragon loves each other so much that-" She changed it just so she could go on without Natsa interrupting. Cana did it instead.

"He puts it in her," added Cana with a wink. She grinned and took another gulp of her sake. Wasn't it right telling Wendy, instead of lying? She was pretty sure she was right; she seen if dozen times before.

"...and then the mommy has a baby. Wait! Don't say that! It's all about love and...You know eagles and fireplaces. And then it flys. Magic!" Lucy argued. She used gestures with her hands to emphasis her point.

"That makes zero sense," Natsa laughed. "We just had sex. No eagle or fireplace." Sting hides his face with his arms and shut his eyes. Why did Natsa-san have to be so blunt about stuff? Like sex and babies?

Lucy's face blushed at that word. This was a mix between anger and embarrassment; only something Natsa could cause. The blonde turned around and yelled at the pink haired, "Natsa! She's only 13!"

"So! I was eleven when I learned that stuff. When I started growing boobs," she held up her boobs to emphasis. Gildarts sneezed in the back of the guild. "Thanks for the talk, Gildarts!" She stated oblivious.

The old man narrowed his eyes and glanced around. "What did I do?" he stated out loud. He took another drink of his sake. His question was never answered; he forgotten it within the next gulp.

Salamander smiled and nodded her head. It was exactly right. Even Lucy's reaction made her chuckle. "See, told ya. She's old enough." Pinky would have added more examples, but she was still a bit fuzzy on most.

Wendy was blushing at the mention of boobs. She was only a flat chest, so she crossed her arms over it. "Don't worry, they will grow in time," added Cana. The girl chuckled while her boobs jiggled.

Sting muttered under his breath. His fingers were plunged into his ears. He couldn't stand this girl chat. It was just too much. If he uttered one thing, he would look like a pervert; but he didn't even want this.

**This was a random oneshot for HYPERASSGIRLS; and my friend, ****KarouUchiha, helped with this. Thanks for reading, and leave some feedback please. **


End file.
